


Rivalries

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Helpless Kylo Ren, Helplessness, Hurt, Hux is an asshole, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Protective Rey, Rey Is The Boss, Rey being the Queen she is, THE KNIGHTS OF REN ARE AWESOME, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: My blood was spilling out onto the floor.I laid on the floor, holding my chest."I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Hux sneered.I couldn't even put a fore choke hold on Hux.So this is the end.The pain almost made me pass out. I didn't even have the will to live.Then, suddenly, the door hissed open."As have I."No, it can't be.It couldn't be.And yet there, in all her glory, was Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeehhhh! This was so much fun to write. I hope you guys all love it, and please know that comments and kudos make my day so much better! I love you guys all so much. This is a little blip, with maybe quite a few chapters, about something around the lines of protective Rey, helpless Kylo, and the Knights of Ren slaying ass with Rey like they should of. The Knights'll play a big part in this, because I firmly believe they could have had such a great storyline. BUT THEY DON'T! Anyway, enjoy!

My blood was spilling out onto the floor. 

I laid on the floor, holding my chest. 

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Hux sneered.

The Knights of Ren had beaten me up when I least expected it. I had been reading about old political alliances on my holo-pad, and they had come in and attacked me. I wasn't ready, and didn't react until my ribs had been broken.

I couldn't even put a fore choke hold on Hux. 

_ So this is the end.  _

The pain almost made me pass out. I didn't even have the will to live.

Then, suddenly, the door hissed open. 

"As have I." 

No, it can't be. 

_ It couldn't be. _

And yet there, in all her glory, was Rey.

She had a murderous look on her face.

She was stunning.

Of course I was barely seeing this all, it hurt like hell to even lift my head. 

Her hand didn't even move, but suddenly Hux flew across the room into the wall, and his hands were at his throat. 

The Knights had flown in the opposite direction, but I wasn't focused on them. 

She walked over to Hux, and her hand started twisting into a fist. 

"How  _ dare _ you."

She drew her lightsaber and ignited it, and she slowly put it to Hux's right hand. Then, slowly, she dragged it through. She must have released his choke hold, because he was screaming things that would make his mother shove a bar of soap in his mouth. 

She moved to his other hand, and did the same, drawing it out. 

"You should be thankful that I don't want you blood on my hands, Hux."

Hux looked like he was ready to dance. I could only imagine him thinking he was getting out of this alive. 

"You." Rey looked back at one of the Knights of Ren, and said, "Kill him. Slowly. Or you both die."

She let the Knight go, who fell into a slump. The Knight, Ap'lek, stood up quickly, although it looked painful. 

He drew his weapon, a Mandalorian executioner's ax, and walked over to Hux. 

He put his blade up at Hux's left shoulder, and I looked away. You could hear the flesh ripping.

I didn't really want to look. 

"Get rid of him. The rest of you," Rey glared at the rest of the knights, and them nodded to me "will help me carry him. Anyone who steps out of line dies like Hux did. Understood?" 

There were a few nods, and Rey let them down. 

The knights walked over and carefully picked me up. They were somewhat gentle, but it hurt like hell. "FUCK!" I screamed when they picked me up. 

Rey ran over and touched my face, and a few of the knight's hands went to their throats. 

"Are you ok?" 

I managed a small nod, but whimpered involuntarily.

Rey started to walk out. 

She was a force to be reckoned with. If any stormtroopers walked up, they were flying into the wall quickly. 

She gracefully flowed through the star destroyer, like she knew it like the back of her hand. 

"Find me a ship. Quickly, please." 

They sent me into her waiting arms, and she just looked at my face. How she managed to hold me, I will never know. 

One knight, Vircrul, the one with the vicious scythe that had cut my stomach open across the middle, walked over, did a short bow, and said, "Master Rey, your ship is ready."

"Thank you, Vircrul. Lead the way."

Why she felt safe with them is beyond me. 

I was at the point where the pain was taking over my body, and it felt like I was fighting an uphill battle. I didn't think this was very good. 

Rey held me more gently than the others, but it still hurt. It wasn't her fault. I had my eyes closed, but I would open them every once in a while, if I could manage, and would see Rey walking steadily through a First Order hanger, deflecting all blasts, throwing people out of the way, watching the knights, holding me without jostling me, and looking into my eyes. 

That girl is a miracle. 

The knights had already powered up the ship, and Rey had just gotten on there when I blacked out. 


	2. Hole in my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared at his face, and let the tears spill down.
> 
> He was still breathing, but the doctors weren't sure if he would live. He'd been in a asleep, or in a coma, I don't remember, for a month. 
> 
> One. Whole. Month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is sad, with a lot of detail about the Knights. I find them REALLY AWESOME. I thought that you guys might need a description of what they looked like without their masks, and I couldn't work it into the chapter, it sounded awkward, so I figured that I should give you an idea of what they look like in the story. All of them are attractive, and there might be a little flirting between Rey and the Knights. No love triangles, though. I hate those. (I'm Team Jacob, for the Twilight lovers, lol) Yeah, so, here they are. Side note: All of them all tall, muscular, have lots of hair, (Their hair doesn't go past their shoulders), and are super cute. They also are no older than 23.  
> Vicrul: 17, blond hair, curly on top, with it shaved on the sides and back, with blue eyes. (See: Simon Snow, or my best friend)  
> Cardo: 19, dark brown, curly hair, it's very thick, with brown eyes. (Reminds me of Emmett from Twilight)  
> Trudgen: 21, black, sleek, straight hair that hands in his eyes, and is longer for boy's hair. He has grey eyes. (Kinda looks like a vampire, or Baz Grimm-Pitch)  
> Ushar: 20, brown hair, he wears it shorter, but it still hangs in his eyes, with hazel eyes.  
> Kuruk: 22, pale blonde hair, somewhat long, and with deep blue, eyes. (See: Jack Frost, lol)  
> Ap'lek: 23, curly, brown hair, that is short on the sides and back, but long in the front. He has brown eyes. (See: Peter Kavinsky 😁) Side Note: If you don't know what he looks like, look it up!

I sat in the chair next to the bed. 

There wasn't a very nice chair, when I had first come here, but I had sat in it enough that Leia had a much nicer chair put in the room.

I stared at his face, and let the tears spill down.

He was still breathing, but the doctors weren't sure if he would live. He'd been in a asleep, or in a coma, I don't remember, for a month. 

One. Whole. Month. 

That's too long to not talk to him. I'd barely left his side for the first two weeks, only leaving to take a shower. I had slept in the room, and eaten in there, too. I didn't sleep for the first four days. It took a lot for me to leave him. I hated to.

But I had anyway. 

Leia told me that I would be the first one they told if he woke up when I was gone. She even gave me a walkie-talkie type thing so that if I wasn't there when he woke, she would tell me right away. She was there when I wasn't. 

Eventually, I decided that I needed to do something with myself. It doesn't do him anything if I just sat there, doing nothing.

So I started training with the Knights of Ren.

Of course they aren't called that anymore, but I still think of them in that plural, sometimes. 

It took a bit for me to get them to take off their masks, but they trust me enough now that they will. 

There are Ap'lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Trudgen, Ushar, and Vicrul.

Ap'lek had been the leader, somewhat, and the others still looked to him. 

I think that Ap'lek is a natural leader. The others followed him around like a puppy for the first few days of conditioning. 

I was training them to be people for themselves. 

They decided to help the Resistance, so I trained them for that, too. 

It turns out that they are all young, and didn't really know what they were doing. They had been conditioned from before they can remember to serve their master. They were all taken in their younger years, when they were about two or three, when they had found out that they were Force sensitive. 

Vicrul was the one who had killed people most fiercely. He had done the dirty work. It turns out that he really was just a scared kid who didn't know what he was doing. He's only 17, so it makes sense. He's really sweet, now that I've shown him how to control himself, and he and I get along pretty well. He's pretty nice, and I think that most of the knights are like an older brother to him, now that they're all getting along. 

Cardo liked to destroy things. He wasn't like the other knights, he made wide swathes of destruction, unlike the others, who preferred to be exact. He had an obsession with weapon modification, making him the Knights' best armorer, and we had a lot of fun re-working weapons. 

Trudgen liked history. He was fascinated with the learning, which made him very valuable. When the knights went places, he would save things from them, and he incorporated said trophies into his existing armor, weapons and equipment, part of which included a fragment of death trooper armor. He and Leia talked a lot. 

Ushar had a reputation for forcing his prisoners to grovel for mercy. He would take his time with the victims who whimpered for help, believing they deserved a slow punishment. While those who fought back earned his respect, Ushar would kill them all the same, but faster as they had earned a swift death in his view. It had taken him a while to get over the whole "make them suffer" thing. But we got through it. (For the most part.) He had a dark sense of humor, and it was wicked. He was the type you'd go to the bar with. And we did. 

Kuruk was the most solitary of the Knights. He had been the rifleman for the group, and was also the pilot. Noted for his precision marksmanship, he could be found perched on a high vantage point, covering an assault conducted by his fellow Knights. His aim was further sharpened by concentrating on the Force. He wasn't the talkative type, but we got along just fine. I showed him how to re-work a ship. He was a good mechanic, and pilot. 

Ap'lek was really good at deception and strategy, employing feints and misdirection to trap an opponent. He was very precise. In this he differed from the other Knights, who preferred a straightforward and violent approach to eliminating their targets. His nascent Force abilities allowed Ap'lek to peer through the smoke screens that he would create to obscure an enemy's vision and disrupt sensors. As a warrior, his preferred weapon was an ancient Mandalorian Executioner's ax. He was good to train with. He beat me in a duel quite a bit of the time. It was nice to train with someone who knew what they were doing. 

I had a great time with all of them. 

Not that I spent all of my time with them. 

I was slowly getting through the pain of Kylo being unconscious. 

It wasn't easy, though. 

The knights helped. 

I shouldn't call them that anymore.

They're still a group, and I think they should have a name.    


I'll think of it later. 

Right now I'm going to focus on him. 

His skin was pale, and there was a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. His eyelids were a light shade of purple, and it scared me. I don't know what to do. 

I'm no help at all.

I didn't think it was this bad. Where he would be out for this long. 

His hair was greasy and matted, and I ran a hand through it. It wasn't very soft. 

They had cleaned him up after the surgeries, but it had been awhile. 

He had broken multiple ribs, fractured his arm, and broke his right leg. They had to give him stitches all over his body, and there were 63 on his stomach. 

_63\. Damn. Stitches._

I didn't hold any personal grudge against the knights. They were only told what to do, controlled. They played no part in it. 

But Hux did.

He had died. 

I wish that I could kill him again. _And again._

But I couldn't. 

He better be rotting away in hell. 

Fuck him.

There was one thing I _could_ do, though. 

Destroy the First Order. 

And I planned on it. 

As soon as he woke up. 

Okay, maybe not _as soon_ _as he wakes up._ Maybe after a few weeks of catching up. Maybe months. 

If that's what he wants. 

I hope that he does. 

_He better wake up soon._

I sighed, stood up, and stretched. I should go practice with the knights. 

Vicrul came in. 

"Hey, Rey."

"Morning, Vicrul."

"The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast after training?" he said, but then quickly added, "Only if you want to, that is."

"I'd love to Vicrul. Thanks."

I walked over, and kissed him on the cheek. (The knights had been starved of physical touch all of their lives, like I had. It wasn't uncommon for me to kiss them on the cheek, or give them a hug, or hold hands. It was just the normal for us. It made us feel closer to each other.) (I think I'm like a sister to most of them. But I'm not sure if they think of me like that, though.) (Also, Vicrul was the best hugger, by far.)

I looked at him one last time, and then walked out into the hall. I greeted Leia in the hall and she gave me a hug. Vicrul grabbed my hand, and then we walked out in the dark morning. 

The other knights greeted me, and we started to practice. 

I started thinking about him, and I wasn't focusing.

"Rey?" Trudgen said, "Are you ok? You know, he'll be all right. Don't forget that. Lets have some fun."

I threw myself back into the fight, and I actually had enjoyed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was a little bit of an emotional chapter to write.  
> I'm having WAY too much fun playing with the Knights. Hah. I think that I would date any one of them in a heartbeat. Finn and Poe are still in this story, if anyone is wondering, but they are out and fighting most of the time. So, that leaves the knights to comfort Rey. It's a fun story to write.  
> ALSO! I'm having a contest. If anyone can come up with a name for the Knights, please tell me! I will pick the winner, and the name will be incorporated into the next chapter. Competition ends on June 3rd, 2020!  
> May the force be with you, and good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, comments and kudos make my day! Love you all. This'll have a few more chapters, by the way.


End file.
